Time to love
by Alisee
Summary: She comes back from the dead. Her return will seriously affect many lives, especially Snape's and Harry's. This Is NOT slash.
1. part 1

**Disclaimer **Oh really, do I have to say this? Oh, all right… None of the characters and places and things and creatures and…well everything actually…that you recognize belongs to me. Most of them are property of JK Rowling and the others…well I am not sure…that depends on what exactly you recognize…

** Rating **Right now I think it's PG-13, but maybe I'll get nasty and it'll go up.

**Summary **When hell breaks loose, someone gets a second chance to live, someone gets a second chance to love and someone finds a family he longs to have. It is time to correct mistakes of the past, to give and earn forgiveness. 

**A/N **Please, pleeeeease be gentle with me people. I am trying to do something I've never done before – write a fan fiction. 

**TIME TO LOVE **

**1 **

Diagon Alley was crowded, just as it always was in the end of August. Dozens of wizards and witches were passing up and down the street, moving from one shop to the other in search of different magical necessities. The alley was filled with various sounds. You could hear people talking – sellers and buyers bargaining with each other, merchants advertising and lavishing their goods, old friends chatting about life, parents discussing with children the list of things they had to obtain for the new school year, kids praising the new model of broom. You could hear laughter and whimpers, cries of delight and indignation. You could make out the owls hooting, ruffling their feathers and clapping their wings. Things and people were rustling and tapping, squeaking and buzzing, chinking and clinking.

At first sight, the place, it's dwellers and visitors looked and sounded no different from what they were like in the course of the last fifteen years. But if you looked closer you would see that people were tense. The smiles on their faces could not completely hide the sadness, distrust and alarm from the one who would look into the depth of their eyes. Their energetic voices could not disguise worry from the one who would listen carefully. Even the air seemed to be radiating tension and nervousness. People were scared and they had a damn good reason to be. 

The rumors about Voldemort's return were finally confirmed by the Ministry of magic and fear clenched the hearts of those who considered themselves a part of the magical community. Of course there were wizards and witches in whose hearts fear co-existed with pleasurable anticipation. They called themselves 'deatheaters'. Like every leader, Voldemort was no-one without his followers. He needed his toady deatheaters to constantly prove his power and do all the dirty work for him. And his 'slaves' were more than happy to serve him, to demonstrate their devotion to him, deriving pleasure from the horrible crimes they committed. Ironically it was them who were feared the most, not the Dark Lord himself.

The wizardry world was immersed into the atmosphere of mutual suspicion and distrust. One could never tell whether the person standing next to him was a friend or an enemy. Shady-looking people received askance looks.


	2. part 2

**2**

"You must be joking! This is a simple hat, it cannot possibly cost this much!"

An elderly-looking witch threw an astounded and at the same time stern glance in the direction of a chubby little man, who was showing her a pointed black hat, very similar to the one she was wearing. They were standing in front of a shop, which had a 'proud' sign above the wooden door that read:

_"PLUMPSBERRY & CO. _

_We know the meaning of 'quality'"_

Some of the goods were lying on the oak table, right outside the shop. The afore-mentioned hat was among them.

"A 'simple' hat?!"

Exclaimed the chubby little man, his face bearing a look of outraged innocence.

" 'Plumpsberry & Co.' do not sell 'simple' hats. We have the best hats in Great Britain, maybe even in the whole world. Our products are made of the finest material…" 

"Yes, yes, yes… Nonetheless, the price is too high. And it is still only a hat. For Merlin's sake…"

The woman stopped mid-sentence, the look on her face suddenly changing from stern and annoyed to confused and slightly dazed. She turned her head to the left and scanned the street. Her eyes narrowed when she saw a suspicious-looking person who made their way through the crowd. The person was wearing a black cloak that covered its owner's body from head to toes. The bowed head was completely hidden from view under the hood. The stranger walked quite quickly and the elderly witch soon had to turn her head to the right to be able to observe the mysterious person until he or she once again became undetectable in the crowd. The woman who was still looking in the same direction with a frown on her face was jerked out of her apparently disturbing thoughts by the suddenly grave voice of the chubby little seller. 

"It is hard not to glance behind your back at a time like this, is it not?.."

The witch turned her attention back to the seller. The man that seemed to be beaming with energy and optimism only a minute ago was now pale and sweating. He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the drops of perspiration from his forehead.

"So, ma'am, are you buying this hat or not?"

The seller finally managed to regain his business tone. The lady threw one last glance in the direction of the notorious garment.

"No, thank you. I think I'll wait until you reduce its price, realizing that nobody in their right mind will give 'that' much for this piece of clothing."

With that Minerva McGonagall, and the elderly witch was none other that the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts, vanished.

A second later the stern-looking woman reappeared in Hogsmeade. She still had a few things to do here before she could go back to the school. She was anxious to see Albus Dumbledore and tell him about the mysterious person she saw today. Actually, there wasn't much she could tell about the person specifically, but there was a lot more she could tell about the feeling that washed over her when the stranger walked by.

Her animagi-form was a cat by no accident. Minerva McGonagall possessed certain qualities and talents that made her similar to that particular animal. For example, she could sense things that people around her couldn't. The witch had learned long ago to trust the cat inside her and pay attention to her feelings.

The feeling she'd had today was a very confusing one. At first it felt as if someone familiar, someone she knew quite well was approaching her. And the moment she laid her eyes on the figure in a long black cloak, she experienced waves of great power, a mixture of light and dark energy, combination of infinite love and devastating sorrow, of dismay and determination come from the stranger and pass through her. The witch knew that the stranger was not evil. She felt it. She also knew that whoever the person was they would play a great role in her own life and in the lives of many others. Strange but the 'contact' with the mysterious person had somehow filled her with new strength and optimism.


	3. part 3

**3**

Sounds. A quantity of different sounds made by things and beings and nature itself filled the air of Diagon Alley. They blended into a dissonant symphony that would make a true connoisseur of harmony cringe. But to her ears it was the most beautiful music in the world. After fifteen years of complete silence being able to hear these sounds made her feel alive. 

Emotions. Visions. Like smooth arrows, fired from the minds of those who surrounded her, they passed through her mind. A new gift… She had yet to learn how to control it. So far she had managed to tame it a little bit. Her head was still heavy and overfilled, but at least it didn't feel like it was going to blow up anymore. She knew that she had no right to complain. Natural – not acquired by means of hard work – Legilimency, especially such a strong one, was a very rare ability. It gave its owner a significant advantage over other human beings. Her new gift allowed her not only sense other people's feelings and know their thoughts (or rather see the images that stood behind those thoughts), but also - it was the most important part - control their emotions. The latter was discovered by her only today.

She had three more days to collect herself, learn how to deal with her new powers and obtain as maximum knowledge as possible of what was going on during the past fifteen years. And then the hood of the long black cloak that was covering her now will go off and she will face them. She had returned from hell to be guided by Love and Revenge...

*~*~*~*~*

FLASHBACK *Four days ago*

In eternal darkness, in a world beyond the reach of any living creature, a tormented spirit began to glow. In a few seconds it was surrounded by a swirling cocoon of flickering light. Slowly the vortex began to subside revealing a beautiful woman standing where the spirit once floated. She opened her eyes and slowly ran the palms of her hands over her shoulders and down to her stomach. Her head lowered and her astounded eyes inspected her body. 

Within a few meters from the woman, right in front of her, another glimmering light appeared. The woman snapped her head upward and directed her attention to the intriguing phenomenon. The luminescence did not last more than ten seconds and as it grew feeble it was replaced by a strange creature dressed in black loose overall. Tall and lean, with long neck, torso, arms, legs, even fingers and pointed claws, with gray skin and even darker shade of gray hair and goatee, with angular face, thin dark lips and black pupil-less eyes, the creature could be unmistakably called evil. Two pairs of eyes locked with each other: the ones filled with shock, confusion, fear and curiosity were staring into the cold and expressionless black holes. The woman tried to say something, but no sound came out. 

"No need to voice your questions. Your thoughts are open to me." 

She knew that the emotionless and crispy voice she had heard in her head belonged to the mysterious creature, although she did not see his lips move. 

"Yes, human. Your assumptions are correct. I am the one your soul belongs to. I am your master." 

Sensing her thoughts he continued. 

"No. What you see now is not my true form. I am energy and darkness. I cannot be seen for I exist, yet I don't. What your eyes see is an illusion I created for you, an image of me that your mind is capable to grasp." 

The woman nodded her head in understanding. 

"I have decided to grant you freedom…and life." 

Her eyes became rounded from surprise and shock. 

"You want to know why, don't you? For a very long time species like you and those like me co-existed with each other. You are aware that 'creatures' of my type feed on emotion that only humans have in a needed amount – love. Every emotion produces a different kind of energy, as you know. The most valuable and powerful is made by love. You love and we gather the energy. You humans call us evil for what we do, when in reality what we do is neither bad nor good. Or maybe both. By consuming the energy that your feelings of love produce we do not allow a layer of this energy to form around your world. If it did form, all humans would quickly reach a very high level of contentment, happiness and serenity. You wouldn't need to love because the energy of love around you would be able to satisfy you completely. It is something you are subconsciously trying to reach. And it is something that we are taking away from you, indeed. But you must understand that while such a layer doesn't exist, species of your kind have the ability to love. Somewhere in the depth of your mind lies the knowledge that love is the greatest and most powerful thing in the world. This subconscious knowledge, the instincts that you have, make you want to love and seek love from others. So, as you can see, we need each other to keep the balance." 

The creature paused for a moment before continuing. 

"We co-exist, but my kind never interferes in the affaires of your kind. With the exception of the cases when the Deal is made. The structure of this world, it's ancient magic does not allow us to influence your life directly. Even when the Deal is made we do not do anything to help you except refrain from consuming the energy of your love, which is very powerful at the moment when you make the Deal. It is your love that saves the ones dear to you, not something we do. But back to the point of this conversation or rather monologue. Like I said we cannot interfere in the lives of humans, but species of your kind can influence our existence. If humans would stop loving we wouldn't have enough energy to consume. That would lead to our demise. It is exactly what is going to happen very soon if no-one does anything to prevent it." 

Again, he paused. She knitted her brows a little, clearly confused. 

"The one who calls himself Voldemort is back and in full power." 

She gasped. 

"As his previous attempts to gain control over the whole world have failed, he invented a new plan that should help him to reach his goal. He knows that he is not going to succeed before he destroys his most powerful enemy – love. He can kill hundreds of humans but he knows that one, who's heart is filled with enough love, is enough to wipe him out from the face of Earth, even if only for some period of time. It is a threat he cannot live with. So he decided to eliminate love. He may not be able to do away with it completely nonetheless his actions will lead to a catastrophe. Hate will take possession of humans' hearts and both your kind and my kind will die out." 

Her eyes were round with horror. 

"And that is exactly the reason why I am granting you freedom and, like I said, life. We cannot destroy Voldemort, but you can. We are giving you the knowledge of his plans and your life, so that you could go back to your world and do away with what happens to be a threat to both humans and us. Consider it a Deal done backwards." 

Her eyes were now shining. 

"You will need to destroy Voldemort completely this time. Making another Deal with us will not help the matter for he will again find a way to return. I have also decided to give you a gift. A very valuable gift – three powers that will help you defeat the enemy." 

With that the creature waved his hand in her direction, and she saw hundreds of tiny balls of light flowing to her and surrounding her still frame. 

"It is our collection of magical powers that were sacrificed to us. Relax. The powers will choose you themselves. You will find out what they are in time." 

The woman closed her eyes and forced herself to relax. She soon felt tingling sensations and knew immediately that the powers were entering her. When the tingling stopped she opened her eyes and looked at the creature again. 

"And now, I bid you farewell." 

He inclined his head and dissolved into darkness. She felt an unknown force pulling her down into the black void with enormous speed. And the woman fainted. 

END FLASHBACK 

*~*~*~*~* 

People were wary of her as she made her way through the crowd. She could feel it. Her attire, that was supposed to hide her identity, drew unwanted attention to her persona. But she could do nothing about it for now. She had to get some money and buy a wand first. 

Gringotts. The woman stopped at a short distance from the building and took a moment to glance over it. She always loved the magical bank. It's architecture, the atmosphere that surrounded and filled it, was cozy and forbidding at the same time. Strange, but from the first time she saw this bank she associated it with the bank from the "Around the World in Eighty Days" tale. It was a paradoxical mix of miracles and pragmatism, a blend of childhood memories and realities of adulthood. 

The woman entered the bank. There were only two other wizards inside and, as always, many busy goblins. She hadn't seen any of the ugly little creatures look at her, but she knew the goblins were aware of her presence. She also knew that they regarded her with suspicion. She paid no attention to it though and continued to walk toward the most distant desk in the hall, where the senior goblin sat. He was writing something. When the woman approached the table he finally raised his head and stared at her above the spectacles silently, waiting for her to speak first. So she did. 

"I need to speak with the head goblin." 

Her voice was smooth, calm and firm. She raised her head a little but the hood still covered most of her face. The goblin looked at her from above the glasses. 

"I am afraid it is not possible at the moment. The head goblin is very busy. Maybe I will be able to help you?" 

"No. The matter I want to discuss can be discussed only with him. It is urgent and important. Tell him… Tell him Flos Aureus* wants to see him." 

"I will see what can be done." 

The little creature nodded and hobbled away. The goblin returned after about five minutes of absence and motioned her to follow him. 

They boarded the little trolley car and set rolling to the heart of the bank. By the time they reached their destination she felt sick. She wasn't ready for such a speedy and curvy ride. However she managed to overcome her dizziness and regain her confident stride. The creature knocked on the big wooden door. In a moment it opened and the little goblin stepped aside to let her enter the luxurious-looking room. In the far end of the room, behind a bulky table sat the head goblin. As soon as the other goblin left the room and closed the door, the woman took off her hood and looked straight at the general manager of Gringotts. At that same instant the creature's eyes rounded, than narrowed. 

"You?" 

***** Flos Aureus (Latin) – Golden Flower 


	4. part 4

**4**

The woman left Gringotts with a small smile on her face. Of course, no-one could see it, as her head was once again covered by the hood. Goblins were considered to be cunning and unfriendly creatures, and while that was exactly how they looked on the outside, she knew better. They were different just like humans, some were good, some were bad. Wizards never trusted them completely. People knew that goblins were the best when it came to finances, but other than that the little creatures were looked upon with distrust. The goblins never tried to destroy this stereotype. Quite the contrary, they seemed to do everything to keep it up. They were quite comfortable with the way their relations with humans were organized – very formal and chilly. The mysterious woman smiled again. She was probably the only human, except maybe Dumbledore, who managed to get past the mask the goblins were wearing and to befriend some of them. 

Kerum. The head goblin of Gringotts. She had met him when she was twelve. Many goblins were killed back then. Someone evil and elusive was haunting them. The goblins were scared. Kerum and his family were on the run from the danger. Destiny brought them to her house. She accidentally found nine terrified and confused little creatures in the basement and did everything to help them. They stayed in her house for a month, and while they did the girl and the nine goblins became close friends. Kerum called her Flos Aureus – Golden Flower. She knew she could trust Kerum with her life. He would never betray her. 

Kerum transferred the money from her account in Geldmacht Bank in Switzerland. It was a good thing she opened that account sixteen years ago. Back then she wasn't sure why she did it. Probably it was intuition. 

Lost in thoughts she almost missed the shop she was going to. Ollivander's wand shop hadn't changed a bit during the last fifteen years. The woman opened the door and entered the little room. The owner of the shop wasn't anywhere in sight. She lifted her right hand intending to ring the bell that was lying on the counter, but before she could complete the action, the shelves behind the counter began to shake. Her hand stilled above the little iron bell. 

The boxes with wands were falling from the shaking shelves. The noise finally attracted Mr. Ollivander's attention and he rushed from the ancillary room to the one, where the disaster was taking place. He saw a strange person near the counter and proceeded to walk between the shelves toward the front of the shop. He hasn't made two full steps, when a box flew out from the depth of the highest shelf on the right. The box swiftly made it's way through the air to the person near the counter and landed in their hand. The shelves stopped shaking. Mr. Ollivander looked at the strange visitor in shock and awe. 

The woman looked at the box she was now holding. There was nothing exceptional about it. She opened it. Inside was a black wand. She carefully took it out of the box and immediately felt a bond between herself and this wooden stick. She turned the wand in her fingers and noticed that it wasn't completely black. It had traces of dark burgundy on it. Once she looked closer she realized that those traces of burgundy were magic symbols that spiraled around the wand. They were symbols of faith and forgiveness, wisdom and courage, power and love and sacrifice. The wand glistened as if it was varnished. It was simply beautiful. The woman took out her purse. 

"What is the price of this wand?" 

Mr. Ollivander, who hadn't moved a bit all the while she was examining the wand, finally came closer to the counter. 

"This wand is not for sale, lady." 

"I am sure we'll be able to make a suitable deal…" 

"Ohh… You don't understand. I will not sell you this wand. It is yours for free." 

He paused and shifted his gaze from the wooden stick to her head, waiting for the mysterious woman to look at him. Her head, however, remained bowed and her face hidden by the hood. After a moment he looked at the magical object in her hands and continued. 

"This wand was created by Merlin the Greatest himself. Centuries ago he gave it to one of my ancestors who was a wand maker like myself. Merlin asked him to keep it until the wand finds it's true owner. It was passed from generation to generation and today…today I think…it found it's owner. Take it. It is yours." 

The woman nodded her head a little in silent gratitude, slid her new wand inside her robes and left the shop. Mr. Olivander looked at her retreat, wondering who his visitor was and what it was that was so familiar about her.


	5. part 5

**5**

She spent the rest of the day buying clothes and other necessities on the streets of magical and muggle parts of London. It was getting dark as she made her way back to a place that was her shelter during the last three days. 

*~*~*~*~* 

FLASHBACK *Three days ago* 

She was slowly waking up. Her mind was flooded with hundreds of images and emotions. Strange images and emotions. It felt like they did not belong to her, like they were coming from the outside. Her head was heavy and aching. Her muscles… She could feel every single one of them. They were aching too. 

She tried to open her eyes. Her vision was blurry. Where was she? What happened? It was hard to think clearly. Then she remembered. She wondered if that was how phoenix felt every time during the process of rebirth. It was horrible. 

She could swear that her head was going to blow up any minute now. Her vision was straightening, but it was hard to concentrate on her surroundings because of all those foreign images in her mind. She moved her head a little. From what she could see, she was in some small room, lying on the bed. 

Suddenly some of the images and emotions intensified. The leading emotion was worry. A very familiar image flashed through her mind. It was an image of a woman. When it appeared again she realized that she saw herself. 

The door to the room she was in opened and an old woman entered. She rushed to the bed and began talking. 

"You are awake finally. You scared me child. What happened to you dear girl?" 

Images filled her mind. She saw herself, naked, unconscious, lying on the ground in some dark narrow street. Then she saw thin wrinkled hand touching her neck. Someone covered her with a cloak and lifted into the air with a flick of the wand held by the same thin hand. In the next image she was lying on the bed. It took her a moment to realize that the images were the old woman's memories. She tried to speak. At first her vocal chords refused to obey. She was opening and closing her mouth like a fish. Finally she managed to voice her thought. 

"Whe…where…am I?" 

The sounds were muffled and hoarse. 

"You are in my house, child. Well, I couldn't leave you out there on the street stark naked and unconscious. So I brought you here. Of course I could send you to Saint Mungo, but my intuition told me I should take care of you myself. Was I right?" 

The old lady's eyes were wise and gentle. 

"Yeees. Tha… Thank you." 

"You are welcome child. Now rest and then you will tell me what happened to you." 

END FLASHBACK 

*~*~*~*~* 

The soft light of lanterns made the street look exceptionally cozy. It was almost 10 pm when she neared a very narrow and somewhat slanting house that was squeezed in between two bigger ones. The minute the woman's foot touched the porch, the door of the house swung open and revealed a small crooked old witch. The old lady quickly grabbed the woman's hand and pulled her inside the house. 

"Oh, dear. You were absent for so long. I was so worried, child. Thought something bad might've happened to you." 

The younger witch immediately embraced the older one, who was examining her with wise worried eyes. 

"I am just fine, Adella. I am sorry for not coming back earlier. But I had so many things to buy…" 

The woman broke the embrace and demonstrated the bags she was holding in both of her hands. 

"You know, starting one's life all over again takes a lot of preparing. Adella, I have the money now. I can move to a hotel and you will have your quiet life back. I've caused you so much trouble over the last three days…" 

"Move to a hotel? No, child. Please stay. Stay with the old lady. Your presence lightens my days, dear girl. Stay for as long as you need." 

The young woman once again embraced the old one. 

"What would I do without you, Adella? I will never be able to repay you for your kindness…" 


	6. part 6

**6**

He walked between the old gravestones. His face bore the same mask of gloomy indifference as always, only in the depth of his eyes one could see his bottled up emotions. This place, the Hogsmeade cemetery, was his curse and his salvation at the same time. It was the strongest reminder of his horrible sins and her death, but it was also the only place where she was still…still present…in a way. 

He often visited her grave. Early in the morning, when everyone was still asleep, when the nature was still in between the darkness and the light, when no-one could see the occasional tear that would very rarely make it's sad way down his pale cheek. 

He could find her grave with his eyes closed. His legs automatically moved in the right direction and automatically stopped when they reached their goal. That's when he finally looked down…and held his breath. The grave wasn't there. He looked around. The place was right. The other graves were there. He switched his alert gaze back to the place, where her grave was supposed to be. It was empty. There was no gravestone; the earth was flat and carried no traces of protuberance. He looked around once again and quickly walked away. 

In no more than two minutes he stood near the house of the cemetery keeper. He unceremoniously banged at the door, which was opened almost immediately by a sleepy old man. The menacing looks of the visitor scared the keeper. 

"How… How can I help you, sir?" 

The frightened man was stammering. 

"Follow me." 

The menacing wizard barked his order and quickly walked away, his black cloak billowing behind him. The keeper nervously regarded his retreating figure before following. 

They walked in silence. The skinny short keeper almost had to run to keep in pace with the tall man. When the younger wizard abruptly stopped the older one crushed into him from behind. 

"Where is it?" 

The menacing wizard was pointing to the ground. 

"Where is what, sir?" 

"The grave, old man! Where-is-it?!" 

The keeper, who was slightly disoriented and confused, looked around. It took him a few moments to compose himself and realize where they were standing. 

"Oh… Oh, Merlin! But… But, sir, how?.." 

"You're asking me, old man?!" 

The younger wizard was quickly loosing what was left of his patience. 

"YOU are the keeper, not me. Correct me if I am wrong, but it's your job to look after this cemetery and to be aware of everything that happens on these grounds." 

His voice was low, his face distorted with anger. 

The old man was shaking now. His voice quivering as he talked. 

"Yes, sir. You are right of course, sir. But the last time I checked this place everything was just fine. And it was just five days ago. The diggericks were causing trouble in the opposite part of the cemetery and I spent almost a week there trying to get rid of those little nasty creatures." 

The keeper ran his fearful eyes over the place where the grave was supposed to be. 

"I've never seen anything like this, sir… I truly do not know what to think of it…" 

The tall wizard was fuming. His narrowed eyes were gleaming dangerously. The keeper took a step back from the malicious looking man. But the younger wizard threw a last glance at the now empty ground and strode away. 

"No, nothing like this has ever happened before…" 

Mumbled the old keeper and shook his head. 


	7. part 7

**A/N** Daemonwolf, Rickman's Girl, Emily Snape thank you for you wonderful reviews!

I would love to have a beta reader. But I don't know where to get one... Maybe someone want's to be my beta? 

**7**

"Well, what do you think?" 

The tall black-haired man looked expectantly at the old wizard. Albus Dumbledore pinched his bearded chin thoughtfully. There was no usual twinkle in his eyes, his face bore a grave expression. 

"To tell you the truth, Severus, I do not know what to think of it. The body is no longer in the ground. The spell I just performed proved that. Therefore we can be sure it is not a foolish prank". 

"But who could've done this?" 

"Ahhh, Severus… I believe the correct question is 'how' not 'who'. We both know that it is not possible to remove the body from the ground of this cemetery without permission of the dead person's heir (if they are of legal age) or proxy. The permission must be signed by the Ministry of Magic. And the heir or proxy must be present to take off some of the spells when the process of extraction takes place. I never gave permission to do something like this, Severus. And I am the only one who has the right to do so. That again leaves us with the question 'how'." 

"Yes. But in spite of all the spells protecting this place the grave and the body are gone. Someone must've found the way to get round them. That is the only logical explanation. The grave couldn't disappear by itself without the help of humans." 

"Couldn't it?" 

"What exactly are you implying, Albus?" 

"Nothing, Severus, nothing. I am afraid all we can do now is wait for the answers to come." 

*~*~*~*~* 

*Three days later. August 31.* 

The castle was ready for the new school year. Everything was cleaned and repaired; extra strong protection spells were placed around and on the Hogwarts grounds. The big stone building was savoring the last moments of tranquility. Even the stairs were unusually motionless today. 

It was late in the evening. All the stuff was already in Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall was on her way to the headmaster's office. She and some of the other teachers altered their lesson plans for the upcoming year. Voldemort was back in full power and it was very important to teach the children how to defend themselves. Dolores Umbridge could no longer put a spoke in their wheel. 

The stern witch stepped into the corridor that led to Dumbledore's office and spotted someone in front of her, walking toward the ugly gargoyle. The cat inside her told Minerva that it was the strange person from Diagon Alley. She quickened her pace. 

"Excuse me. May I help you?" 

The strange visitor stopped and turned to the elderly witch who was already standing near. The hood was still covering their face. 

"Yes, as a matter of fact you can." 

So it was a woman. Minerva frowned. A woman with a very familiar voice. But she couldn't place it. 

"I would like to see the headmaster." 

"Does he know you're here?" 

"No." 

"I will inform him of you presence. How shall I introduce you?" 

"No names. I want it to be a surprise for him. Just tell him that someone he knows very well wants to see him." 

Minerva detected hints of amusement in the stranger's voice. She did not like the fact that the woman refused to give her name. It was suspicious, just like the fact that she hid her face behind the hood. But the protective spells were activated and they ensured that no-one with bad intentions could get this far. At least not unnoticed. That and the "built-in cat" persuaded McGonagall to trust the woman. 

"All right. Follow me." 

When they reached the gargoyle Minerva stopped. 

"Please wait here." 

Professor McGonagall whispered the secret password and wall behind the ugly stone creature split in two revealing a spiral staircase that was moving upward. The stern-looking witch stepped onto it and the wall closed behind her. Soon the spiral staircase with the deputy headmistress on it reappeared and the visitor joined Minerva for a slightly dizzy ride to Albus Dumbledore's office. 

When the two women entered the large and beautiful circular room the headmaster stood near the golden perch where his phoenix sat. Albus studied the stranger silently. The mysterious moman was also silent. Minerva sensed that something was going on between them. Suddenly the old wizard smiled warmly and spoke. 

"Welcome back…flower". 

Minerva looked at the woman. Flower? She still couldn't understand who the stranger was. The visitor laughed softly. 

"I could never hide anything from you Albus, could I?" 

The mysterious woman took off her hood. Minerva McGonagall nearly fainted. Before her stood Lily Evans… 


	8. part 8

**8**

"Really, Minerva! I am not a Gorgon, so I see no reason for you to stand there like a stone statue gaping at me like a fish…" 

Lily just couldn't help herself. Minerva looked so humorous. She always loved the stern witch. 

Albus chuckled. 

"My dear, you have to admit that your appearance here looks rather strange, considering the fact that you are supposed to be…dead." 

"H-how?" 

Minerva finally managed to croak the question that was bothering her. 

"Yes. I too would like to know how. Why don't we all sit down and have some tea? Meanwhile Lily will let us into her, I have no doubts, very absorbing story." 

With a clap of headmaster's hands a tray with tea and cookies appeared on the low table. Lily approached Minerva and took hold of her arm, helping the stunned woman to the armchair. When they all sat down she began her story. 

"Perhaps I should start with an explanation of what happened in 1981. It appears that almost everyone in the wizardry world thinks that my little son's outstanding magical abilities stopped Voldemort back then. While Harry, of course, is a very gifted wizard he could not stop the evil that wanted to kill him. He was just a baby. 

As you both know I was always fond of charms and spells. When the threat of Voldemort appeared I decided to concentrate on learning two things. First of all, the curses. I thought it was important to know and be able to recognize Voldemort's 'weapons'. Secondly, the ancient magic. The one that was born when people, ironically, knew much more about the world than we do now. I found one very interesting spell. The Deal with a demon." 

"Raptoramoris*". 

Whispered Albus. 

"Exactly. You knew?" 

"I suspected it." 

Minerva who clearly couldn't understand what they were talking about could no longer stand obscurity. 

"Would you mind telling me what is Raptoramoris?" 

Lily continued. 

"Raptoramoris is a demon, Minerva. Or, better say, a type of demons. They consume the energy that people produce when they love. When someone you love is in great danger you can make a Deal with Raptoramoris that will save the one you love. In exchange for the life of the one dear to you the demon will become the owner of your soul. That way Raptoramoris will be able to feed on your emotions of love forever, because even in death those feelings stay in the memory of your soul." 

Lily paused, took a sip of tea and then continued. 

"I made the Deal in order to save my son's life. For fifteen years my soul languished in darkness and emptiness. Memory was all I had. I was in personal hell." 

Lily was trembling a little. She tried to compose herself. 

"Seven days ago a miracle happened. The demon let me go. He gave me not only freedom but also life. He said Voldemort is planning to eliminate love for it is his greatest threat. Such course of actions will cause the death of both humans and this type of demons. Raptoramoris sent me back here so that I could find a way to stop Voldemort." 

*~*~*~*~* 

Lily was tired. Her conversation with Albus and Minerva had lasted for more than four hours. Naturally, there had been a lot to discuss. Now she desperately needed rest. Lily was in her new rooms. Albus had fulfilled her wish to live in the most deserted part of the castle. Because of her new empathic abilities it was important for her to be as far from the other occupants of the castle as possible at least during night-time. 

Lily looked around her new dwelling. It was very cozy. Her windows faced the Forbidden forest. It was a good thing, because the forest was the weakest link in the protective circle around Hogwarts. If someone with bad intentions would want to get onto the school grounds the easiest way would lie through the woods. Strong spells could not be placed on that area. And although the forest was a very dangerous place and it was hard to walk through it unnoticed and unharmed by some deadly creatures, it was still possible to use it as a loophole that leads to Hogwarts. Lily liked the fact that she was close to this area and therefore could keep an extra eye on it. 

She neared the mirror and studied her reflection. Lily remembered her surprise when she'd seen herself for the first time after 'rebirth'. The demon had actually aged her body, so that she looked like a woman in her mid thirties and not like a twenty-two year old. As if she'd been alive all these fifteen years. Lily liked her present looks; her soul was older and the new body fitted it perfectly. Of course she would have to change her appearance, for enemy's unawareness was a good weapon. 

Tomorrow the school would be full of children. She would finally be near her son, her sweet child. Only he wouldn't know it. Not yet. He was in Gryffindor. Bravery and recklessness… Two traits she was quite familiar with. She hoped the boy at least hadn't inherited his parents' stubbornness. 

Lily's mind wandered back to her first ride to Hogwarts… 

~*~*~*~*~ 

FLASHBACK 

September, 1970. King's Cross Station. 

"Really Black… You disgust me." 

"Coming from you, Malfoy, it sounds like praise to my ears." 

The blond boy who was referred to as Malfoy stepped closer to the two dark-haired boys who stood in front of him. His eyes resembled hot ice, cold but burning with anger. Malfoy's friend who stood beside him regarded the opponents with just as much hostility as the blond. 

"You think you are smart Bla…" 

Malfoy didn't get a chance to finish his thought because a clear girlish voice interrupted him in the middle of the sentence. Like a little bell it rang through platform 9 ¾. 

"Excuse me. You are blocking the entrance to the train." 

Four arguing boys, who stood near Hogwarts express, spun their heads in the direction of the voice. Their eyes were greeted with a sight of a tiny red-haired girl, who stood with her nose upturned. She was holding a handcart. The blond boy looked her over from head to toes and smirked. 

"If little missy would deign to look around she would see that there are plenty of other entrances that are not blocked". 

With that he spun his head back and opened his mouth to insult the dark-haired boy who stood right opposite him but again he wasn't given the chance to continue. 

"I know there are other entrances… However it seems I have developed a fascination for this particular one." 

The girl was talking in a sing-song manner, her tone and the expression of her face left no doubts that she considered her current company utterly dumb. 

The boys stared at her. Malfoy's mouth was still open. 

"So if you would just step aside…" 

Malfoy looked stunned and annoyed at the same time. The boy he called Black and Black's friend regarded the girl with disbelief and awe. The scrawny boy with long black hair and black eyes who was on Malfoy's side eyed the girl thoughtfully and amusedly. 

"…So if you would just step aside perhaps I would manage not to crush your feet with the cart." 

The boys simultaneously made a step back. The little red-haired girl smugly walked between them, pushing the cart in front of her. She placed all of her things on the train and then rolled the cart away. When she finally boarded the train herself the boys "woke up". Malfoy quickly followed her, the others were not far behind. 

"Hey, carrot!" 

The girl was leaving her belongings in a special compartment for luggage when Malfoy addressed her. She calmly took out a book from her bag. The train moved. 

"I am talking to you, carrot!" 

"Leave her alone, Malfoy". 

"Defending the little mudblood, Potter? Look at this knight in shining armour…" 

Meanwhile the girl silently flipped through the book. Her brows were knitted from deep concentration. Finally she found what she was looking for. 

"Aha…" 

She threw a glance at Malfoy, took a wand out of the inner pocket of her jacket, directed it at the blond boy and muttered something. Instantly the boy's mouth disappeared. After a moment of shocked silence Black and Potter burst out laughing. Malfoy made an "ummm" sound in the depth of his throat and swung his body at the girl. Her reaction was so quick that the three boys who reached out to catch the blond before he could hurt the girl caught his falling paralyzed body. 

The girl calmly walked out of the luggage section. Potter and Black followed her to the empty compartment. 

"Do you mind if we join you? By the way, I am James Potter. This is Sirius Black." 

The girl looked at them thoughtfully for a moment and then smiled for the first time since they met. 

"I am Lily. Lily Evans." 

The two boys stared at the smiling red-haired little beauty before them, realizing that their hearts already belonged to this angelic imp. 

END FLASHBACK 

~*~*~*~*~ 

* Raptoramoris (latin) – the thief of love. 


End file.
